Civilian
Civilian is the biggest and one of the four Occupations. Civilians are neutral, so it mean that they cannot kill others except in Las Venturas and can't participate in Criminal Events, like Heists or Armed Robberies. They can earn money by doing their work in many ways. They also have got levels that can get. Gameplay Jobs are divided into levels. There are 10 levels for any job. Player can level up by doing their work, also they can earn money. Every one level up player get some extra bonus. Also, jobs have got lot of features on specific levels. Jobs Jobs can be taken in many places, but there is big lobby in San Fierro that has got majority of jobs. The places of employment are marked on the map by yellow circle. There are over twenty jobs in game: They are: Medic ''can earn money and experience by healing wounded people, if they have got any cash in hand. Earned money depends on healed health and level. Medic has got spray in equipment that is used to heal wounded. You can get this job in all hospitals on map. ''Trucker's mission is pick up loads at different locations around San Andreas and deliver them to assigned locations marked on map. Once you arrive and deliver the goods you will get cash and experience. It also depends on trip's length and time. You can get this job at Easter Basin in SF and Ocean Docks in LS. Fisherman ''swimming around seas and fishing loads of fishes. Later he can sell that on market (F7). Common price of fish is $10/unit. Required vehicle is Reefer. You can get this job at Verona Beach in Los Santos and Easter Docks in San Fierro. ''Reporter ''taking photos of PEDs, vehicles and random people around SA marked on the map by blue skull icon. You can get this job at Doherty, SF and Rodeo, LS. ''Farmers plant seeds on farms to get wheat, hemp or herbs. They can also sell it on market. Tractor is needed to plant and Combine Harvest is needed for harvest grow plants. You can find this out at Blueberry and Flint Country in Los Santos. Bus Driver can drive around city and around SA. His mission is transport PEDs on many bus stops on map. Every one bus stop he get paid. Coach is needed to do this job. You can get this job on Unity Station, LS and Esplanade North, SF. Pilot transports loads of people away of San Andreas. One trip takes from three to ten minutes and gives averagely $10,000. You can get this job at all airports in SA. Also, you can transport people by plane and helicopter. '''Lumberjack'' ''chopping trees in specific places and earn money by this way. You cannot take this job directly - you should buy a chainsaw and chop wood as normal Civilian. You can get this job at Blueberry in Red County.'' ''Firefighter ''extinguish fire marked on the map by extinguisher that he gets at beginning of job. You can get this job at Doherty in San Fierro. Every extinguished fire you should get averagely $1,000. 'Delivery Man deliver different goods around San Fierro. You should deliver them at marked locations on the map by grey trucks. You can get this job at Garcia in SF. Required vehicles are: * Burrito * Pony * Rumpo * Mule * Benson Waste Manager ''pick up letter in San Andreas and deliver it to the selling points, ''ipso facto ''earning money by this way. You can get this job here: Junk Yard, Whestone. ''Mechanic ''can earn money by repairing player's vehicles. You can get this job at majority of Pay 'n' Sprays. He can also drive around cities with Towtruck and scrap old cars to get Iron. ''Taxi Drivers ''earns money by transport PEDs around San Andreas marked on map. You should have Taxi vehicles to do this. In order to get this job, you should go to Doherty in San Fierro. ''Miners ''can experience their level by mining iron, explosives and rare materials, like gold marked on the map. There are three types of Miners: * Iron Miner - can be found at Hunter Quarry (big mine next to LV) * Cave Miner - can be found at foot of the Mount Chilliad. * Space Miner - can be found near Bayside at the site of the launch pad Miner can sell: * Iron for $12/unit * Gold for $450/unit, Chemicals for $600/unit and Oil for $35/unit * Explosives for $300/unit ''Street Food Seller ''can place a booth with food and sell 6 types of food. Every one order he gets 500$ and lose 20 wheat units. To get this job you should click X > Sell food, also you can do this everywhere but do not near to the next seller. ''Hunter's job is shooting animals in the forest, near Angel Pine city. He gets shotgun and while walking in the forest he seeking and killing animals. After killed animal he gets meat that can be selled or used in crafting. ''Pizza boy ''driving around SA and delivering pizza to homes. He driving by Pizza Scooter and earns averagely $50 for one delivery. You can get this job at pizzerias in LS and SF. ''Fuel Transporter ''pick up a lot of fuel and transport it around whole San Andreas. You can get this job at SouthEast in LS, near Ocean Docks.Category:Civilian Category:Job Category:Occupation Category:Gameplay